


A special kind of encouragement

by Lost_in_thoughts



Series: One Shots/ Prompts [14]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts
Summary: Another prompt from the kissing list, this time I was prompted by the lovely @ambrosialyn over at tumblr. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it!





	A special kind of encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the kissing list, this time I was prompted by the lovely @ambrosialyn over at tumblr. Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much for the prompt, I hope you like it! :) The complete prompt list can be [found here](http://lenkalost.tumblr.com/post/173713417667/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a). 

 

Lambert took his legs off the table. It took him exactly ten steps to get to the next window. He sighed as he covered the distance for probably the hundreth time for today. Only a few scholars and students were still in the yard, watching the sunset, reading a book or chatting. As opposed to him, they were enjoying themselves. He glanced over his shoulder.

“Still not ready?“

Vica shook her head, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. “Not quite.“

He groaned. Damn that woman. Two days until he had to set out for Vengerberg, because some bitchy but wealthy crone had commissioned him to free her newly acquired mansion of foglets. It would probably be an easy, well-paid contract, but he‘d be away for at least a fortnight. And instead of spending the time they had left together doing something pleasant, Vica had declared she had to complete a presentation for her head of faculty.

It wasn‘t the fact that she worked towards her academical goals that upset him – her curiosity and persistence were in fact quite appealing. But watching her revising an already finished paper over and over again tried his patience sorely.

Ten steps back, he sat down and put his hand on the parchment in front of her.

“It‘s getting dark outside. You‘ll ruin your eyes.“

Vica turned to the window. “There‘s enough daylight left for at least another half an hour.“ She caressed his hand with her index finger. “And somebody was as smart as to invent candles, so I can continue working once it‘s dark outside.“

“Pretty sure that‘s not what candles are made for.“

She furrowed her brow. “And what do you think they are made for?“

“Creating a nice atmosphere while having dinner,“ he shrugged.

“Was that an invitation?“ Vica smiled.

“Doesn‘t matter,“ Lambert snorted. “Right now, I could serve you a fucking Griffin on a silver plate  and you wouldn‘t even look up from that fucking parchment.“

She winked. “Would have to be quite a big silver plate then.“

Lambert rolled his eyes. “I just don‘t get it. You‘ve been working on that thing for hours on end. Can‘t you just finish it when I‘m off to Vengerberg?“

“Lambert, I already told you that it‘s due in two days,“ she sighed. “This presentation is really important for my final grade in botany. And the student with the best grade is allowed to accompany Professor de Teerwegen on his next expedition to Nazair.“

“And going to a literal desert full of snakes and other horrible things with a senile grandpa is something worth striving for?“

“Yes, it is,“ she nodded, her voice fierce. “Professor de Teerwegen is pre-eminent in his field!“ She bit her lip. “And he is very strict.“

Lambert shrugged his shoulders. “Who cares? You‘re a damn clever pup.“

“You…don‘t understand,“ she furrowed her brow.

He smiled, “Probably not,“ taking her hand, he pulled Vica over to him. “Tell me anyway.“

She sat down on his lap, resting her head against his cheek. “He‘s really demanding. And he plays favourites.“

“Handsome young lads?“

Vica laughed. “As far as I know he prefers women. Beautiful women.“

“Sounds reasonable. What‘s the problem?“

“That the arguments a student has in her blouse are often more important than those in her head.“ She sighed.

Lambert eyed her. “Still don‘t get the problem.“

“The problem is right here,“ she gestured to her breasts. “my presentation has to be perfect. No – it has to be immaculate so I can compensate for the lack of…other qualities.“

Pondering over the difference between “perfect“ and “immaculate“, Lambert tilted his head. “Pup. Knowing you, your presentation will be the best that horny old fart will have ever heard in one of his lousy lessons. And if that tottery jerk can‘t approve that, you shouldn‘t travel with him anyway. Chances are he‘d mistake a cobra for a palm tree.“

Vica tried to suppress her laughter, but he caught a glimpse of her little tooth gap nonetheless. “I told you, his lessons are really good!“

“So are you.“ He sighed. “C‘mon, Vica. You‘ll do great. And if he doesn‘t choose you, screw it. I‘ll take you to Nazair, then.“

“You would?“

“‘Course. But only if you put that fucking paper aside for the next two days.“

“I-“

“No.“ He lifted her chin with his index finger and forced her to look at him. “That‘s a fucking great presentation right there.“ He leant forward and kissed her. “No ifs, ands or buts.“


End file.
